The overall objective of the investigation is to develop an understanding of the role of transcription and translation during fungal spore germination. The two fungi being studied are Rhizopus stolonifer and Botryodiplodia theobromae. The basic experimental procedure is to isolate and characterize the components necessary for protein and nucleic acid synthesis from germinated spores and to compare the properties of these components with components isolated from ungerminated spores.